Power Rangers Veo
by collegegirl23
Summary: The Orginal MMPR kids meet and become power rangers.
1. A New School

Power Rangers Veo

Disclaimor: I own none of the characters from the MMPR.

Summary: the 6 original Power Rangers parents return to Angel Grove with their children.

Chapter 1

Laura Johnson entered her new high school. She looked around at the large school known as Angel Grove High. Her mother had moved her and her little sister and brother back to her hometown after their father had died 3 months ago. Laura headed to the main office to see the principal. Her mother had enrolled her the week before and Laura had been given a tour of the school. Laura was to pick up her schedule and than head to her first class. She looked at her schedule and than headed out for her first class, which according to her schedule was on the 2nd floor. She headed upstairs to room 234 and went inside. She looked around the classroom as she sat down at a table near the front of the room. The room was filled with lab tables that sat two people at each.

Her teacher came and said, "Hello class I'm Mr. Thomas Oliver. Welcome to Biology."

Laura looked at the teacher kind of strangely somehow he looked familiar maybe from her mom's pictures of her high school friends. He reminded her of her mom's high school boyfriend Tommy. Laura tried to with no luck to remember Tommy's last name. She would have to ask her mom that night at supper. Her mom worked as a trainer at the Gymnastics Academy that she attended as a child. Laura had followed in her mother's footsteps and was starting classes at the Academy this afternoon. Laura had started gymnastics when she was a year old. At first it was basic stuff like tumbling and she only went twice a week but now she practiced two hours a day every day after school.

After school Laura quickly grabbed her bag out of her locker and walked the short way to the Gymnastics Academy. Her little sister Mary was already in the locker room changing for her class. Mary was 12 and was in a different class than Laura. Laura quickly pulled on her outfit for class and headed out to the large workout room. Laura joined her class on one of the floor exercise areas. Her mom was working in a corner of the room with a group of preschoolers. Laura remembered back when she was that age and her mom was her teacher. Laura's teacher called the class to order as they all turned their attention to Amy who Laura had meet the week before all other thoughts left her mind. Laura's class had 8 girls in it. Laura knew just like at her old school these girls were less than half the amount that started when they were toddlers, but others decided to follow other pursuits. Laura had seen the same in her own class at her old school even her own brother Timothy decided to be a swimmer like their father instead of doing gymnastics. Amy put each of the girls through their routines making suggestions on how to approve some of them.

Laura was happy when class was finally over and she could sit down on the bench in the locker room. Her other classmates chatted as they changed back into their school clothes. Laura changed quickly and went back to the workout room to find her mother. Her mom was finishing up with her last class of the day, which included a group of 5 and 6 year olds. Her mom was working with them on basic floor routines on one of the smaller floors. Laura watched as her mom helped the girls work on round-offs. The girls did one last round off and than headed to the locker rooms to change. Laura smiled at her mom as she talked to some of the girls as they went to join their parents who were coming to pick them up.

Mary joined Laura while they waited for their mom to finish up her daily work. Kimberly smiled at her daughters as she joined them. They headed home talking about their classes. Laura decided to wait until after supper when she and her mom were cleaning up the kitchen to ask her about her high school boyfriend. Mary was telling her mom about the new routine that she was learning on the uneven bars. Laura recognized the routine as one she did when she was 12 too. Laura got out of the car when she got home and headed upstairs to her room. She sat her bookbag down on her bed and looked around the large room that she had to all to herself. She was glad when they had moved to their new house because she had been sharing a room with Mary since her brother Timothy was born when she was 7.

After supper, Mary and Timothy ran off to do their homework while Laura helped her mom clean up the kitchen. Laura said, "mom what was your boyfriend in high school's name again."

Kimberly Johnson looked at her oldest daughter strangely and said, "Tommy Oliver why?"

Laura said, "my biology teacher's name is Thomas Oliver and he looks a lot like the picture you have of you and your friends in the living room."

Kimberly's eyes got big and said, "oh."

R/R: Is Laura's teacher Tommy?


	2. What happened before

Power Rangers Veo

Disclaimer: None of the Original MMPR is mine.

Summary: The originals' kids become power rangers

Chapter 2

Kimberly said, "Tommy Oliver why?"

Laura said, "My biology teacher reminds me a lot of the Tommy in your pictures from back in your Power Ranger days."

Kimberly had told all of her children about her adventures as a power ranger before they had moved to Angel Grove. Kimberly knew that they would hear about her and her friends at school especially since two years ago the senior class of Angel Grove High had made a memorial to the power rangers as their senior class project. Kimberly said," that's interesting after we are done we'll look through my power ranger scrapbook to see if it is Tommy."

Laura nodded and got out the broom to sweep the floor as Kimberly refilled the water pitcher and placed it in the refrigerator. Kimberly went to the living room's bookshelf to get the scrapbook that her friends had made her when she left to train for the panglobal games. She had meet her husband Charles there. Charles was a diver and swimmer from Russia. Charles and her had meet at a party that one of the English coaches had held for the swimmers and divers from the different countries. Kate a friend of Kimberly's from the American diving team had invited her to go. Kimberly and Charles had hit it off really fast despite their countries being revivals in both of their individual sports. After the games, Charles had gone home to finish high school, but returned to the US for college. Charles changed his name to English when he came to the US cause it was the early 90s and Russian students still were not a big hit in the US than. Kimberly and Charles married in their second year of college and had Laura a year later. They had moved to Georgia were Kimberly got a job teaching gymnastics at a nearby school and Charles taught Social Studies at a high school and coached the school's swim team. By that time Laura was starting gymnastics and was a nautral from the start and now they hoped she would be able to compete in not just the panglobal games but maybe even the Olympics one day. Kimberly had been pregnant with Mary when they had moved to Georgia and Laura had been 3 years old. They had lived in Georgia until Laura was 8 when they moved back to California. They had lived in Los Angles for until just a few months ago. Kimberly thought back to the competition two years ago when her husband had hit his head on the platform diving. He was dead before he hit the water Kimberly had moved her children back to Angel Grove hoping the change in environtment would help them with their mourning. Kimberly's mom and stepfather had moved back to Angel Grove from Paris when they had retired and they still lived there. The change seemed to help the girls fine, but Timothy her youngest was still having trouble adjusting. He had refused to go back to diving after Charles' accident though Kimberly finally got him to swim again after they came to Angel Grove. Kimberly had been a little disappointed when Timothy had chosen swimming over gymnastics at age 4, but she knew when she sent her children to lessons in both that they would choose one as a sport. Her daughters had decided to follow in her footsteps, but Timothy never liked gymnastics so he quit them after only 3 years.

Kimberly went into the family room were the kids were busy with their homework and said, "well here is my scrapbook from my ranger days Laura."

So is Mr. Oliver Tommy? Or is it just a big concidence? Will Kimberly ever get her son to dive again?


End file.
